villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
RoboGadget
RoboGadget is one of the supporting antagonists of the 1999 Disney science fiction film Inspector Gadget. He was a complete robotic duplicate of Gadget, created by Dr. Claw from his original prototype android "Prometheus". He was portrayed by , who also played Inspector Gadget in the same film. Physical Appearance RoboGadget looks very identical to Inspector Gadget, but with fake teeth and a gold clip-on tie with a black stripe in the center. Biography Beginnings RoboGadget was created by Sanford Scolex (also known as Dr. Claw) to terrorize the city of Riverton to ruin the real Inspector Gadget's reputation and kill him. He was created by stealing Dr. Brenda Bradford's research from the Gadget program after romantically making her join Scolex Industries. In Inspector Gadget In the film, RoboGadget has been sent by Dr. Claw to terrorize and eventually destroy the town of Riverton. He is programmed by him in the lab as he explains he has been created by one of the most brilliant technologies in the world, then asks him what he intends to do. RoboGadget replies that he is going to "kick some butt". When Sykes tries to get a close look at him, RoboGadget whacks his face with his robotic hand. He is then seen walking innocently on the streets when a boy asks for his autograph, thinking he is the real Gadget. RoboGadget scares him away with sharp needles, flamethrowers, and bazookas poking behind him, all for a cost of money. He then brings an exhaust engine out of his hat and burns a public sign, laughing hysterically. He creates absolute destruction by burning a pile of cars, assaulting neighborhoods, civilians, and even the Riverton Police Department. He was almost about to kill the Chief of Police, Quimby, but several officers prevented him from doing so. He joins Claw for the enjoyment of watching Inspector Gadget fail, only to engage him once he finds out he is alive. When Gadget catches up to Claw in his limousine, he orders him and RoboGadget under arrest, with RoboGadget receiving the charge of "impersonating a police officer". RoboGadget punches him out the window but he comes back again. RoboGadget then engages Gadget in a duel on the Riverton Bridge, first by forcing him to dance through gunfire, then battling him in the gadget to gadget combat on one of the bridge's towers. After Gadget sprays his imposter with toothpaste, he goes head-on with his hand-scimitars and manages to make him dangle for his life, grabbing Robo's clip-on tie. Of course, RoboGadget goes down with when he pulls his pants down. In order to make him fall for sure, he has a tarantula come out of his mouth and force him to lose his grip. The Gadgets fall as expected but land on shopping carts that spin around before crashing into a truck. The RoboGadget bangs the real Gadget's head with his mallets before he has his head removed by the Inspector. He offers Gadget a chance to join him and be partners in a world where only robots will exist. Gadget refuses and RoboGadget's head is thrown into a river and it presumably drowns while his body runs away trying to find it. During the end credits, RoboGadget's body is shown still running around and it finally bumps into the camera. Personality Unlike the good Gadget, RoboGadget was incredibly manipulative, sinister, evil and vicious, being created to lay waste on Riverton while serving as a new minion to Claw. He is extremely destructive when he tries to ruin Inspector Gadget's reputation. Despite the difference between him and Gadget's personalities, RoboGadget does have the original's ability to extend his limbs. Quotes *''I'm gonna kick some butt.'' *''Got any money?'' (the kid says no) RARRRRR!!! *''Okay, boss. (to Scolex, then sees a civilian) You with the beard come here.'' *''I'll go get him, boss. Sit tight.'' *''You know how to dance, don't ya?'' *''Shut up and dance!'' *''Toothpaste! Wooh!'' *''Hey Gadget. It's a clip on.'' *''Telephone!'' *''Hey. What'd you do that for?'' *''We shouldn't be fighting, we got a lot in common except that I've got nicer teeth. I hope that we can work together, being partners. Together you and I could RULE the world!'' *''CANNONBALL!!!!'' (last words) Gallery Images RoboGadget Model.png|RoboGadget introduced as a brand-new model to Claw Robo-Gadget.png Robo Gadget.jpg RoboGadget Death.png|RoboGadget's defeat Videos Gadget damaged Go Go Gadget Rampage Gadget & Game - Inspector Gadget vs RoboGadget 1999 Trivia *Similarly, an evil clone of Inspector Gadget was seen in Gadget and the Gadgetinis. *There was also an evil clone of Inspector Gadget seen in the original Inspector Gadget cartoon where he robbed a lot of banks in the episode "Doubled Agent". Navigation Category:Dimwits Category:Twin/Clone Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Minion Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Rivals Category:Incompetent Category:Psychopath Category:Terrorists Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Cheater Category:Hypocrites Category:Trickster Category:Malefactors Category:Anarchist Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Murderer Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Mentally Ill Category:Greedy Category:Fighters Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Brutes Category:Hegemony Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Comic Relief Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Destroyers Category:Incriminators Category:Genderless Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Humanoid Category:Conspirators Category:Pawns Category:Oppressors Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Mischievous Category:Homicidal Category:Cowards Category:Supervillains